Creativity At It's Finest
by Marnie Ryder
Summary: Silver Strings High School, the best Fine arts school in the country. When Fang gets accepted to the school, things are great. But with the state making cuts, they ask teenagers to act more responsible and toss out their pop show choir, snack bars, and vocal program, the largest program the school has. Can Fang and his friends save the school? Co-written with Ohmypineapple.awesome!
1. Chapter 1

Creativity At It's Finest

Co-written with . Fang has just gotten accepted into Silver Strings High School, a musical High School for gifted teen musicians. There, he meets friends that he'll keep for the rest of his life.

* * *

Fang POV

I looked up at the huge building. Silver Strings High. The place every teen musician had to go to get a career in music. Today, they were holding auditions. Not only would new students perform, but each year, the students that go here have to retake auditions. So if you talent magically disappeared during the summer, you were screwed.

"Okay, Fang, I'll pick you up at seven." My mom said as I hopped out the car. I only nodded and walked towards the front doors of the school. They were very pretty. Cobalt blue with silver violin handles. I reached about to pull the door open.

"That's not the right door." A girl spoke from my left. I turned to see a tall, pretty girl, with dark maroon hair and cocoa skin. Her nose was a button and her eyes a bluish color. I blinked.

"She's right, bro. Auditions are being held in the auditorium. Which is that way." Another girl on my right pointed to a green door. This girl looked exactly like the first girl in features, except this one had lightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. Both extremely pretty girls stared at me.

"Uhhh..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"C'mon, then." They trilled together, each of them taking one of my arms and tugging me through the big green door with a large cello handle.

Wow. That was all I could say. Thousands of teens rehearsed, danced, and laughed in the auditorium. It looked like so much fun. The girl with blue eyes waved bye and skipped off towards a guy who looked like a skater dude. The girl with chocolate eyes smiled.

"Okay, so you sign in over there where the fat man is, and get your number from that lady with a bump-it. After that, just get up there when your name is called. Be ready!" She patted my shoulder before running into the sea of teenagers. Well, it seems like she's done this before, many times.

I did as she had told me, and started rehearsing my song.

* * *

The audition was great, I got in! They didn't even say they had to get back to me. And by the cheers that the other kids gave, I guess I was pretty good.

My mom picked me up exactly at seven. "So, how was it?" She asked. I grinned, which made her squeal. My mom NEVER squeals. I never grin. "You got in!" She yelled. She doesn't do a lot of that either. I chuckled.

"Yeah. I also met these really hot girls." I muttered. Mom lightly punched my shoulder. "I think they were twins. They looked exactly the same, except for eye color, skin color, and hair color." I said. Mom laughed. I thought about the twins again. The first one was cute and all, but I loved brown eyes, closely followed by blue, of course. Chocolate eyes. That's what I would call her until I knew her name. The other one would be Aqua eyes. Yes, that was fitting. The skater dude would be named Skater.

"Fang!" My mom shook my shoulder. I blinked. "We're home." She said, hopping out of the car, laughing. I rolled my eyes and grumbled. Today was Saturday, so all I have to do is wait Sunday out, and I get to go to my dream school.

* * *

I jumped off the banister and ran through the kitchen, grabbing one of the muffins mom made. "Bye mom, going to school!" I yelled behind me. I walked outside and hopped into my black Jeep. She was my baby, and her name was Zany. I turned her on and drove off down the road.

When I stopped at a stoplight, I saw this really sweet ride. It was a silver convertible, with black music notes and clefs. It could only belong to a rich kid that went to Silver Strings High. There were four girls rocking out in the car. They were all extremely hot, and each wore different colored feather earrings. On the hood of the car, written in sparkly black paint, 'The Flock'.

I was so mesmerized, that I didn't notice when the light turned green and the girls sped off. The car behind me honked. "Move, bastard!" A squeaky voice shrieked. I stuck my middle finger out the window and drove behind the convertible.

I was still behind the girls as they pulled up into the school parking lot. I looked around. Kids were hanging out everywhere, skateboarding, or laughing. I parked in a spot around the side of the school. When I got out, three guys were staring at me.

"Umm." I was, once again, speechless. The first guy, I recognized as Skater. The other guy was a spiky haired blonde, and the last one was a redhead.

"Hey, I'm Levi Travis. This is Gazzy, and Iggy." He introduced.

"Fang." I replied. Levi grinned. Iggy swung his arm around my shoulder like we were best buds.

"Well, Fang, my man, this, is Silver Strings High. We're the welcoming committee for the guys. Anything you want to know, people places, things, just come to us." He said. I looked towards the girls in the convertible, who were currently harmonizing, like they were about to sing.

"Who are they?" I asked him. Iggy's eyes flicked over to the girls, and he smiled widely.

"Ah, I see you've fallen for the Rides? Yeah, they are pretty sweet. Two sets of twins, and all BFF's. Well, one are triplets, but the other is a guy. And there is a missing girl, where is Angel? Anyway, they're the hottest girls in school and they call their group plus a guy group called the Ryders, the Flock." Iggy said. I raised an eyebrow. Gazzy pointed to the girls.

"Watch this, they're about to sing a little song. The blonde with brown eyes is Max. The maroon haired one with blue eyes is Presley, the brunette with brown eyes is Ella, and the brunette with gray eyes is Nudge." He said.

The girls were all humming, when Nudge turned on her stereo.

Max started rapping.

Max:

My best friend,

Best friend

Till the very end

Cause best friends,

Best friends,

don't have to pretend

You need a hand,

And I'm right there

Right beside you

You in the dark

I'll be the bright light

to guide you

Remember the time-time-times

Sneaking out the house

All of the time-time-times

That you had your doubts

And don't forget

All the trouble we got into

We've got something

you can't undo-do

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed you dad's new car

All the scars we shared

I promise, I swear

Everyone:

Wherever you go,

Just always remember

That You've got a home

For now and forever

And if you get low

Just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go

Just always remember

You're never alone

We're birds of a feather

And we'll never change

No matter the weather

This is my oath to you

Max stopped and Presley began

Presley:

I know I drive you crazy,

Sometimes,

I know I call you lazy,

That's most times

But you complete me,

And that's no lie

You're my tuxedo

And I'm your bow tie

We in the car

sing-sing-singing our song.

Rockin' the building

Tear it down,

Like we're King Kong

And in my eyes,

You can do-do no wrong

You got that best friend,

Sing-sing along

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed our dad's new car

All the scars we shared

I promise I swear

Everyone:

Wherever you go

Just always remember,

That you've got a home

For now and forever

And when you get low

Just call me whenever

This is my oath to you

Wherever you go

Just always remember

You're never alone

We're birds of a feather

And we'll never change

No matter the weather

This is my oath to you

(**Everyone**, _**Ella**_, _Nudge_)

**Oh, ooh oh**

_I'll never let you go_

**Oh, ooh oh,**

_Whoa oh_

**Oh, ooh oh,**

_Just thought that you should know_

**Oh ooh oh,**

_Whoa oh_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Yeah!**_

**Wherever you go**

**Just always remember**

**That you've got a home**

**For now and forever**

_**(Forever!)**_

**And if you get low**

**Just call me whenever**

_**(Whenever!)**_

**This is my oath to you**

_**(To**__**you!)**_

**Wherever you go**

**Just always remember**

_**(Remember)**_

**You're never alone**

**We're birds of a feather**

_**(Birds of a feather!)**_

**And we'll never change**

**No matter the weather**

_**(The weather)**_

**This is my oath to you**

_**(To you!)**_

**Oh, ooh oh**

_**You should know**_

_**You should know**_

_**You should know **_

_**You should know, yeah.**_

**Oh, ooh oh**

_Whoa oh_

_**This is my oath to you**_

**Oh, ooh oh**

**Wherever you go**

**Just always remember,**

**You're never alone**

**We're birds of a feather **

_**(Birds of a feather!)**_

**And we'll never change**

**No matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

_**(To you!)**_

The girls finished the song. Max and Presley stood up. "Welcome Freshman, and new students, to Silver Strings High!" They yelled. Everyone cheered. Max flipped her long hair and hopped out of their convertible.

"Come on, lover boy. You can talk to Max." Levi dragged me towards the girls, who were staring at me. Max and Presley grinned.

"I remember you!" They exclaimed. I blinked.

"Uhhh," God, what is up with me lately? All I can utter is 'uhhh' or 'umm'. Max strutted towards me. When she stood directly in front of me, she flashed me a very attractive grin and pulled me towards her. Max looked up at me through her long blonde eyelashes. My breath hitched as she bit her lip.

Oh hot damn. Max snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You okay, bro?" She poked my chest. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, just uh, your song was really cool." I said. Max grinned.

"Thanks, Presley and I love doing these shows." She said, gesturing to her twin. "Hey, Pres, where's Will?"

"Who's Will?" I asked. Max smiled. "Will's our brother. we're triplets. He has Presley's skin, hazel eyes, shaggy black hair." She explained. "Oh, I never caught you're name?" She said. I smiled slightly.

"Fang." I told her. Max grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Fang. I'm Max. Those ladies are Presley, my sister, Ella, Will's girlfriend, and Nudge, Ella's sister." She introduced. The girls waved and smiled. Ella glared.

"Will is not my boyfriend, Max! Stop that!" She snarled. Max smirked.

"Whatever." Max sighed. Gazzy gestured to Ella.

"You see, Fang, Ella here is into R&B, and Rap music. Mostly Nicki Minaj. Not only does she have a nice ass, but the girl can twerk it." He fist bumped Iggy. Ella rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Hey guys! Angel's late audition! Let's go!" A boy with chocolate skin and wavyish black hair in his eyes ran out from the auditorium. Nudge squeaked.

"Omg! We totally forgot! Dammit! Well come on! Angel's waiting, and counting on us for support! This is our time to show her what great friends are and if we don't go right now, when will we? This is life and we must face the choices now, or we will lose such a great friend who throws SUCH great parties! What would we do?! How would we live?! Oh the agony-" Nudge's mouth was covered by Iggy's hand.

"My ears are BLEEDING!" He growled. Nudge mumbled a sorry, and everyone began walking to the auditorium.

"Who's Angel?" I asked. Max bonked her head.

"Of course! Sorry I forgot. Angel is our last member. She's a sweetheart. But... her taste in music, not as sweethearty. It expresses the side of her she never shows, unless she's drunk or something." Max explained. I nodded and Max pulled me into the auditorium.

On the stage, there was a thin white curtain, which a spotlight shone on, so you could see the silhouette of a petite girl with a ruffled short haircut.

"Angel Travis, you may begin." One of the judges said. With that, Max sat in a seat next to me and Angel began to sing.

Lately, I've been stuck

Imagining

What I wanna do

And what I really think

Time to blow, out

Be a little

Inappropriate

'Cause I know that

Everybody's thinking it

When the light's out

Shame, on me

To need release

Uncontrollably

I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh

All the way-ay-ay

Taking out

My freak tonight

I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh

All the dir-ir-irt

I've got runnin'

Through my mind

Whoa oh

I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh

All the way-ay-ay

Taking out

My freak tonight

I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh

All the dir-ir-irt

I've got runnin'

Through my mind

Whoa oh

Lately,

People got me

All tied up

There's a countdown

Waiting for me

To erupt

Time to blow, out

I've been told

Who I should

Do it with

To keep both my hands

Above the blank-blanket

When the lights, out

Shame on me,

To need release

Uncontrollably

I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh

All the way-ay-ay

Taking out

My freak tonight

I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh

All the dir-ir-irt

I got runnin'

Through my mind

Whoa oh

I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh

All the way-ay-ay

Taking out

My freak tonight

I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh

All the dir-ir-irt

I got runnin'

Through my mind

Whoa oh

Shame on me

(Shame on me)

To need release

(To need release)

Uncontrollably

(Uncontrollably)

I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh

All the way-ay-ay

Taking out

My freak tonight

I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh

All the dir-ir-irt

I got runnin'

Through my mind

Whoa oh

I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh

All the way-ay-ay

Taking out

My freak tonight

I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh

All the dir-ir-irt

I got runnin'

Through my mind

Whoa oh

Turns out, Angel really did look like an angel. A sixteen year old angel. Her hair was a pixie cut with lots of baby blue streaks, matching her big blue eyes. She was actually only a little shorter than Max, and Max was tall, so pretty tall. She looked like an angel, except, she was really into the song, even made it look seductive. She could pull it off. Everyone clapped, including me. She was really good. Max grinned at me.

"So, what did ya think?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I think, I'm gonna like it here." I muttered. Max cheered and hugged me. At first I was stiff, but I realized it was a pretty girl, so I should hug back. Soon, Presley shouted "group hug!" And everyone, (Levi, Gazzy, Iggy, Will, Angel, Nudge, Presley, Ella) hugged around Max and I. I think, that after that experience, I was diagnosed with claustrophobia.

* * *

**The songs are Oath, by Cher Lloyd, and I Wanna Go, by Britney Spears. Rate and review!**

**~Marnie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were in music theory class. We were currently studying hip hop, R&B, soul, that kind of stuff. When we got to modern day R&B, Ella couldn't contain her excitement, and neither could half the guys in the class.

"Can I perform! Oh please, Ms. Wane!?" Ella begged, squirming in her seat. Ms. Wane laughed.

"Of course, Ella! You're the poster girl for R&B at the school!" She exclaimed. Ella cheered silently and ran up to the small stage we had in the classroom.

"Angel, Nudge, back me up. Max, que some Nicki Minaj." Ella instructed. Everyone started cheering them on as Angel and Nudge stood on either side of Ella. Max smirked from the sound booth. I decided to join her.

"Hey Fang. What song do you suggest?" She asked me. I grinned.

"The classic, of course. Super bass." Max laughed and played the song. Ella rapped with skill. She was a latina, rapping Nicki Minaj. It was quite the sight.

When she got to the chorus, she started twerking. Holy shit. When it slowed down, she twirled her hips. Angel and Nudge were twerking too, but it didn't even compare to the twerk queen, Ella Garza. Holy- okay, I should stop now. Max was laughing at my expression.

"Well, what did you expect?" She asked. I shrugged, my eyes still wide.

"Definitely not that." I chuckled as everyone cheered for Ella.

"Thank you!" She blew kisses to the class as she stepped off the stage and went back to her seat. Max and I chuckled to ourselves. Ella was definitely the twerk queen.

"Thank you, Ella!" Ms. Wane smiled. "Now class, your first assignment, is to find a dance, that can be used with an R&B song. Alright! Class dismissed!" She said as the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

"Fang!" Presley and Max called after me. The twins walked of either side of me, smiling like they knew something I didn't. Oh, that was their normal smile. He he... "What's your next class?" Max asked. I took out my schedule. Presley plucked it out of my hands. She looked through it.

"Identical to yours, Max." She declared, handing it to Max. Max grinned and clapped her hands.

"Sweet! C'mon, Fang! Say bye to Pres!" She said. I laughed nervously and waved bye to Presley. Presley just cheekily waved back and skipped over to Levi. Max was yanking me down the dance building hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had barely glanced at my schedule. Max rolled her chocolate eyes.

"To music performance. We're both taking Modern/Jazz/Disco." She replied. I nodded, even though she wasn't looking at me, and she pulled a large green door, with a silver fedora handle open.

"Ah, Max! My favorite girl!" A woman with long white hair and pale skin said. She was almost doll looking, with posrcelien skin and pale blue eyes. "Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to me. Max peered at me.

"She's albino, Fang. Ms. Ian, this is Fang. He's new to SSHS." She told her. Oh, she's albino, that's why sh didn't look old with white hair and all. Ms. Ian grinned. She led us to the rest of the class, and Max and I sat down.

"Now, class! This is Max Ride, she will show you how this is done!" Ms. Ian announced. Max! Sing for me, darling!" Max smiled.

"Can Fang sing with me? I haven't heard him sing yet." Max asked. My eyes went wide. No! I didn't want to sing in front of random people.

"Um, no, Max. I don't think I want to do that yet." I told her seriously. She sighed.

"Fine. You don't have to. Levi! You Make Me Feel, Cobra Starships." She said, skipping to the small stage area. Levi, whom I didn't even realize was in this class too, got up and he and Max got in these poses as the music began. A guy in the lighting booth flashed some lights as the intro began.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Girl, I've been _

_All over the world, _

_Lookin' for you._

_I'm known for taking_

_What I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue._

_And if I listen_

_I can hear you _

_Through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I've been missing_

_In my life_

_What I've been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

_Everything you want_

_So let me get out there_

_I'm the baddest baby_

_In the the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want _

_So we can do _

_Just what you like_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that _

_Come a little closer _

_To me, girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy_

_That knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen,_

_I can hear you_

_Through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I've been missing_

_In my life_

_What I've been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl,_

_You'll be that girl,_

_You'll be_

_Everything you want_

_So let me get out there_

_I'm the baddest baby_

_In the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want_

_So we can do _

_Just what you like_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Everything you know_

_I can fit upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want_

_So we can do_

_Just what you like_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that _

_Na na na na na _

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na _

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop _

_Make my world stop_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_You make me feel so_

_Na na na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_Na na na na na_

* * *

Max and Levi danced throughout the song, smiling like they knew exactly what they were doing. They probably did;they've known each other forever. The thought made me jealous, but I would never admit it.

"Thank you, Levi and Max!" The teacher exclaimed. Then she started giving us the lowdown on how things were gonna go during this semester. She was pretty cool, for a teacher. After class, Max and Levi walked with me.

"So, did ya like the song?" Max asked. Levi nodded.

"Yeah, it was cool. Really energetic." I replied. Levi chuckled.

"That was our song for last year's talent show." He said. Max grinned.

"Yeah. Do you know how long it took Levi to perfect the dance?" Max commented. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Max. A looong time." He said pointedly. Max scowled.

"No need to get touchy." She flipped her blonde hair. Some of it got into Levi's mouth as he made a face as he wiped his tongue off. Max just laughed and shook out her hair in his face. Max looked at me. "Aw, Fang, you want some love too?" She asked. I shrugged. Yeah, I could use some love. Max gave me a hug, her thin arms around my torso. Personally, it felt like she was trying to see if i had abs, because she was pressing herself up against me.

"Uh, Max. Are you feeling me up?" I asked. Stupid! Don't ask her that! Max just blushed as she looked up at me.

"Um, ya." She murmured. "And I'm very pleased." She added, hugging me tighter. My face heated up a bit. "Fang, are you blushing?" Max giggled. I blinked, begging the pink in my cheeks to leave. Max just smiled and kissed my cheek lightly. "You are so cute." She said. I smiled a little.

"I do try." I muttered and max laughed a little, linking her arm in mine as we walked. Levi stared in disgust.

"You two are disgustingly lovey dovey mushy gushy." He said, walking ahead of us. Max glared at the back of his head. When she realized that wasn't satisfying her anger, she leg go of me. I stepped back. Max took a deep breath, and roundhouse kicked him. This all happened in a matter of ten seconds. Max smiled and took my arm, pulling me along, past a groaning Levi. Suddenly, Max called out.

"ELLA!" She yelled. The latina girl turned around swiftly. this was the first time i had noticed what she was wearing. Cheetah print skinny jeans, and a long sleeved tight pink crop top that ends two inches below her... boobage. Her shoes were black converse high tops. Ella's brunette hair was bone straight and fell to her hips. Her skin was tanned and her lips had a deep cupid's bow. (The indentation on your top lip. Google it)

Her lips were a pale pink and her wore sparkly eye shadow. All in all, Ella was almost as gorgeous as Max.

Max wore electric blue crop top similar to Ella's, with a black jean jacket on top. Her skinny jeans were zebra print and her shoes were black combat boots with blue laces. Max's hair was as long as Ella's in lots of tight golden curls, her skin was sun kissed, and her lips were full, but she had no cupids bow. Her top lip was completely curved. But it made her look prettier. Her lips were a sweet rosy color and she had on blue and black eye shadow. Max and Ella were two very pretty girls.

"So then, Deandrea was like, Fuck you bitch!. And I was like, You a stupid hoe." Ella told Max, who listened while applying chap stick to her already rosy lips. I turned to Levi, who was waving Will over. Will and Levi started talking, so I just followed Max into the auditorium.

"And you must show emotion! Pop is all about emotion!" The pop class teacher, Mrs. Marie said. The students sighed. Mrs. Marie sighed. Presley raised her cocoa colored hand.

"May I be of assistance?" She asked. Mrs. Marie beamed at her, waving Presley onto the stage. Presley grinned and set up her mic, as Angel and Ella backed her up. "Okay. Let's rock this."

_I'm feelin sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension_

_Like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running_

_'Cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know _

_You spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boom me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin up a rhythm_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best i've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_Went we touch don't ever let me go _

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension_

_Like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running _

_'Cause you're taking me there_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club skin tight_

_Baby come on _

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boom me like a bass drum _

_Sparking up a rhythm_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Oh baby baby,_

_Got me feeling so right_

_Oh baby baby, _

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh baby baby,_

_Got me feeling so right_

_Oh baby baby, _

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh baby baby,_

_Got me feeling so right_

_Oh baby baby,_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Oh baby baby, _

_Got me feeling so right_

_Oh baby baby,_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

* * *

Holy shit. I had absolutely no idea Presley was that good. In a simple assemble of a blue jean jacket, black cutoff with a sweet heart neckline, and high waisted blue jean shorts, she made it look designer. Presley was as beautiful as Max, and put so much emotion into the song. Like she was actually falling for the guy she was singing about. Everyone clapped loudly.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY TWIN!" Max screamed. Presley winked and Max grinned, standing on her chair, still clapping.

The bell rang, suddenly, and we all headed off to the next class. Vocals.

* * *

"So, what song are you going to sing for us, Fang?" Mr. Leon asked. I shrugged, kind of shy about performing. He realized this. "Don't worry, kid. You'll do fine." He assured me. I nodded and picked a song to play. Levi and Iggy were watching me intently. Gazzy and Will gave me a thumbs up. I smirked and looked at Max and Presley. They grinned at me. I winked at the girls. Presley rolled her blue eyes, and Max blushed. Sweet. I sat down on a stool in the front of the room and started singing.

_I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby its all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_Yeah, I, _

_I know it's hard to remember _

_The people we used to be_

_And it's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun_

_Sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone _

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Oh oh oh_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I said it before but_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time_

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun_

_Sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone _

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now baby don't hang up_

_So I can tell you what you_

_Need to know_

_Baby I'm begging you_

_Just please don't go._

_So I can tell you what you _

_Need to know_

_I'm at a payphone _

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone._

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked up to see the stunned faces of the flock and other students. Max was the first to stand up, and clap in awe, her gorgeous lips parted in a silent gasp.

Geez, I didn't know I was that good. The next thing that happened, surprised me. Max walked over to me, and kissed my cheek.

"You were really great, Fang" she said, blushing. I gulped and tried to smile back.

"Th-thanks, Max." I stuttered a little. Max put her finger to my lips. She leaned forward, and just when I thought she was gonna kiss me, she whispered in my ear.

"With a voice like that, steer clear of Lissa Elaine Thomas." She said before turning back to the flock and joining her sister. Who was Lissa?

The door to the class banged open to reveal a girl with straight fire truck red hair, and bright green eyes. She was grinned wildly at me, as if I were the boy of her dreams. I had a feeling...that tonight was not gonna be a good night. Max smirked.

"Lissa Thomas has arrived."

Shit.

* * *

_**Okies, so this was mainly just getting to know Presley, Levi, and Ella, the next chappie will be Nudge, Lissa, and Iggy. Mick and I had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~marnie**_


End file.
